Atsuma Kinnojo
' ' Atsuma Kinnojo '(きんおじょあつま, ''Kinnojo Atsuma) was the '''Third Kokorokage (さんだいめはつかげ, Sandaime Kokorokage; Literally meaning Third Heart Shadow) of Kokorogakure. He is also the father of Asanuma Kinnojo and Akihiro Kinnojo. During a battle with the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle years ago, he was devoured by the beast and as a result died. Appearance Atsuma is a middle-aged man with dark blue colored hair. Atsuma appeared to rather fit, having very well defined muscular body build. Atsuma stood at five feet and ten inches and weighed around one hundred sixty three pounds, most of his weight coming from his muscles alone. Atsuma was also known to have a very rugged beard which he rarely ever shaved. During his time as Kokorokage of Kokorogakure, Atsuma was said to dress much like his son Akihiro Kinnojo. Atsuma normally wore a navy blue shirt and pants and a pure white cloak. Personality Atsuma was said to behave much like Yamhata Eitoku and was certainly a free spirit. Atsuma loved to be careless with his behavior and as a result was very accidental as both a shinobi and a person. Before becoming Kokorokage Atauma was known as one of the biggest goofs within Kokorogakure, always pulling pranks or getting on somebody's nerves. Atsuma was merely showing love for the village in which he lived in and in return aspired to become a great shinobi. Atsuma was also said to have been very bold, although sometimes his boldness has been treated as foolishness. Atsuma stood up with little to no fear against the attacking Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle knowing that it was his duty to protect the Land of Hearts from the beserk creature. Atsuma was also said to have been very fond of his sons: Akihiro and Asanuma and it was believed that if he would have survived the battle with the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, he would not have allowed the monster to have been sealed into his son. Background Atsuma first begun his days as a dead last in the Kokorogakure Ninja Academy. Atsuma spent most of his time sleeping in class or cutting class rather than studying to become a strong shinobi like he eventually wound up. Atsuma loved to have fun first and work last and in the long run this set him back far. Upon graduating the ninja academy he was placed on a squad, Atsuma improved the most during his days as a genin. After attaining the rank of chunin he began to master his fire chakra and quickly began to experiment with wind-styled techniques. He later became known as the Kokorogakure's Whirlwind Inferno due to his perfection of the fire and wind chakra natures. Upon being promoted to the rank of jonin, Atsuma began to dream about becoming the next Kokorokage a dream which achieved a many years later. Atsuma's career Kokorokage was cut short however by his death at the hands of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle. At some point before becoming the Third Kokorokage, he trained Team Atsuma. Synopsis Abilites Nature Transformation As he is currently deceased, most of Atsuma Kinnojo's combat abilites have been left unknown to the current generation. Those that once knew the Sandaime Kokorokage often claim that he was a skilled user of the fire and wind chakra natures. Because of his talent at utilizing the chakra natures he had earned the nickname, Kokorogakure's Whirlwind Inferno. Quotes *(To a young Yamhata) "I drink a lot of Sake...I don't think it's healthy!" Trivia *According to the Naruto Databook: **Atsuma's hobbies were smoking cigarettes and sleeping. **Atsuma loved to spare against others like Yamhata. **Atsuma wished to fight Yamhata when he was much older. **Atsuma's favorite foods were Kakuni and Chazuke. **Atsuma loved to drink Sake. Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Steven-Kun Category:Male Category:Kokorogakure